Girl Meets One-Shots
by Teddiursa48
Summary: A collection of Rucas one-shots. Slight Faya (Non-Faya Shippers are welcome!) Set After Girl Meets First Date. Rated T for fluff and adorableness. Minor injury involved, but no gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

Hey! Just to start this off, I'd like to say one thing, RUCAS! Rucas is one of my favourite ships of all time and it comes right after Miggie. This is a collection of one shots I'm writing because, really, who wouldn't want to write about Rucas?!

So, here are some things you need to know:

If you don't ship Faya, it's okay, there isn't that much involved.

I would suggest reading them in order because, if not, some of the references might not make sense.

Sorry, but there isn't much Auggie. He's adorable, but I can't seem to fit him in.

I have trouble writing Farkle dialogue. If there are scenes with Farkle in them, but Farkle never talks, it's because I couldn't think of anything for him to say in that situation.

Thanks! Hope you like it!


	2. A Misunderstanding

**A Misunderstanding**

***Riley's POV***

"Wake up, Riley," Mom said, again. Then she left the room to check on Auggie. It was June and school was almost over for the year. I strectched and looked myself over for chicken pox like I did every other morning, hoping I wouldn't have to go to school. I was pretty sure it was never going to happen but this morning I surprised myself when I found little red dots up and down my arms.

"Mom!" I called out.

"What?" she called back from Auggie's room.

"I actually have chicken pox!" I yelled out. Mom came into the room.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, holding out my arms.

"What a coincedence," she said, I could tell she wasn't convinced. "Cory!" Dad came into the room.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Riley claims she has chicken pox," Mom told him. "The one thing she always checks for in the morning to see if she can miss school."

Dad examined my arms. "She's not lying, Topanga, it's real." Dad said. I went to scratch my arm but Dad swatted my hand away.

"Okay, then, we should probably go," Mom said, and she and Dad left. It had only been a few minutes when I heard the buzzing of the call box downstairs.

I ran down in time to hear, "Hey losers, it's Maya!"

"Come on up!" I said into the box, routinely. It wasn't too long before my best friend had made her grand entrance into my apartment.

"Why aren't you ready?" she asked, looking at me questioningly.

"Chicken pox," I said. "Can't go to school."

"How long'd it take you to come up with that one," she asked, examining the spots on my arms and face.

"It's real, Maya," I said.

"Alright, then back up, Mrs. Contagious" Maya told me. I rolled my eyes.

"You should probably go to school," I told her. "and that's future Mrs. _Friar _to you!"

"Alright then, Ranger Riley!" Maya called back from halfway down the hall. I scowled, shut the door and went back to bed.

It took me a while to fall asleep again, which I figured was the best thing to do to keep myself from scratching. But, I must've been asleep for a awfully long time because when I woke up, it was to the sound of Maya knocking on the window. I looked at the clock. School had ended a while ago. I opened the window and lay back down.

"Hey, Riles," Maya said, climbing in the window and sitting down. "How are you?"

"Good," I said, fighting the urge to scratch the back of my neck.

"What've you been doing?" she asked.

"I've been asleep all day," I told her.

"Really," Maya questioned. "You didn't pretend to be sick so you could throw a party?"

"No," I said. "If I'd thrown a party you would have been invited."

"True," Maya said.

"How was Dad's class today?" I asked.

"Pretty good," Maya replied. "We're learning about the war of 1812."

"Cool," I said. "Are we doing another partner assignment."

"Yeah, and you're with your boyfriend, Bucky McBoingBoing!" Maya announced.

"You did that, didn't you?" I asked, skeptically.

"You know it," Maya exclaimed.

"You love me," I said.

"Stop it," we said in sync, doing our signature handshake.

"Oh, look here comes the Ranger himself," Maya said, turning and climbing out the window. "Hey, Ranger Rick!"

"Hey, Maya." I heard Lucas reply. "Hey what are you doing! Maya!"

Then Lucas was cut off and all I could hear was Maya. "I can't hear you! Ba da da da da da da!" she sang. I leaned over to see what was going on. Lucas came through the window.

"Hey, Riley," he said. His shirt was soaking wet.

"Why is your shirt soaked?" I asked.

"Maya has a water gun," Lucas explained, coming into the room.

"Oh," I understood immediately. "Don't come too close, chicken pox."

"Don't worry, I was vaccinated in Texas," Lucas told me.

"Good," I said. Lucas started to take his wet shirt off.

"Wait, you don't mind, do you?" he asked.

"Not at all," I replied. "Nobody likes wet fabric clinging to them."

"Thanks," he said and pulled the soggy t-shirt up over his head. I tried not to blush.

"Put it over by the heater, it'll dry faster," I advised Lucas. He tossed the shirt over by the heater.

"So how're you feeling?" Lucas asked.

"Itchy," I replied. Lucas smiled and sat down in the window seat. "You can sit down here if you'd like," I offered, shifting over.

"Okay, whatever," Lucas agreed, a little skeptical.

"So, our project, on the war of 1812," I mentioned.

"Oh, yeah," Lucas started. "We have to talk about how the conflict between the Americans and the British affected America."

***Lucas' POV***

We'd been talking and working on our project for a few hours. It was getting pretty late. I lay back, leaning against Riley's headboard. Riley lay the laptop on the floor. She lay down with her head on my chest. She wrapped her arm around me. I grinned.

"I'm glad you were vaccinated," Riley said.

"I hope you get better soon," I told her. Then there was a long silence. It was a few minutes later before I said, "Riley?" No answer. "Riley?" I asked again. "_She must've fallen asleep_" I thought. I didn't want to get up, afraid to wake her. She looked so peaceful. So I just lay there and at some point eventually dozed off myself.

***Maya's POV* **

I had gone home to drop off my stuff, but was on my way back to Riley's. I dropped my water gun back down by the window and climbed up. Going in the window, I saw something I never thought I'd see. Riley and Ranger Rick were asleep. Riley had her head on his chest and her arm around him. I grinned. They're cute together. I went inside quietly and pulled the sheet and quilt up over Riley. I took a picture with the phone Mr. Matthews gave me and left. If I was going to report what was going on between Riley and Bucky, I needed to send pictures, so I did.

***Cory's POV* **

I was in the kitchen when my phone notified me that I was getting a text. I looked at the text. It was from Maya.

It read, "Hey look at Riley and Ranger Rick!" There was an attached picture. After looking at the picture, I dropped the phone and ran upstairs. I opened the door to Riley's room quietly. I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from screaming. Riley and Lucas were asleep, TOGETHER! It was just like the picture. Riley had the quilt up over her shoulder, her arm over Lucas. I could see Lucas' shirt on the other side of the room. I was about to yell at Riley. I couldn't believe her. But I didn't want to wake her up. For one, because she's sick and needs her sleep, and two, because Topanga needed to see this. I closed the door and ran back downstairs. I picked the phone up off the kitchen table.

"Topanga!" I exclaimed, briskly walking over to her as she came out of the other room.

"What?" she asked. "You look flushed."

"Riley, upstairs, now," I stuttered.

"Okay?" Topanga said. We went upstairs again and I opened the door to Riley's room. She and Lucas were still sound asleep. "Oh my god!" Topanga mouthed. I closed the door.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"It's kind of cute," Topanga said.

"Be serious!" I told her.

"I think we should let them sleep," Topanga suggested. "We'll deal with it when they wake up."

"I suppose," I said, still mad that Riley had the nerve.

***Riley's POV***

I woke up confused and a little scared. Why was I asleep with Lucas? A million thoughts rushed to my head. But then I remembered what had happened. I sighed with relief. I got up. Lucas stirred. He blinked a few times, yawned and sat up.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"6:30," I toldhim. I got up and went over to where his shirt was. I picked it up. Dry. "Put your shirt back on, it's dry."

"Why, you sick of seeing me without a shirt?" I could tell he regretted saying it. We both blushed. "I'm taking that as a no." I blushed harder. He grinned.

"Are you gonna leave now?" I asked.

"Do you want me to?" Lucas asked in reply.

"No, but I have to eat supper and you probably do too," I explained.

"Oh, okay," he said and got up to leave.

"See you," I said.

"Goodbye kiss?" Lucas suggested. I quicky kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, you can do better than that." I leaned over once more and lightly kissed him on the lips. I tried to pull away but he pulled me back in and kissed me, like a full on _kiss_ kiss. I kissed back. It was like heaven had a Fourth of July firework show. Magical is the best word in the English language to describe it.

***Cory's POV***

I went upstairs to see if Riley and Lucas were awake. I opened the door quietly and looked in. Oh, they were awake alright, and making out by the looks of it. "Topanga!" I whispered across the hall, gesturing for her to come over. She looked in and then back at me, a little shocked. Then I opened the door completely and she and I snuck in as quietly as possible. I tapped Riley on the shoulder.

"Ahh!" she shouted, jumping, turning around and startling Lucas. They both looked up, beet red.

"Explain," I demanded. Lucas jumped out the window.

"Explain what?" Riley asked nervously. "I'm allowed to kiss Lucas, aren't I?"

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about you sleeping with Lucas," I said. I shuddered, that came out wrong, or maybe it didn't, I was about to find out.

"Oh, that," Riley said, blushing harder. She explained what happened. How Lucas had come in and she explained how she had chicken pox and about Maya's water gun and working on their project and eventually falling asleep. We went downstairs where supper was already ready.

"You know if it weren't for Maya sending me the picture, I probably wouldn't have found out," I told her, but regretted it instantly.

"Picture? What picture?" Riley asked.

"This one," I said, taking out my phone and showing it to her. Then the call box went off.

"Hey, it's Maya!" Maya called.

"and Farkle!" added Farkle.

"Come on up!" Riley said into the box after walking over.

***Maya's POV***

I dared Farkle to a race up to Riley's apartment. I won. By two miles. I opened the door to the apartment to find Riley standing there, not looking too pleased.

"What's up?" I asked, questioning the 'not pleased' face.

"The picture you sent to my dad," Riley said. I looked up.

"I don't see a picture," I said as a joke.

"Be serious, Maya," Riley said, pulling my head down to face her. "This picture." Riley held out Cory's phone, showing the picture to me.

"Oh, that. I thought I sent that to Farkle," I lied. Just as the words came out of my mouth, Farkle walked in the door.

"Sent me what?" Farkle asked.

"This picture," I said, taking the phone from Riley and showing it to him. His eyes widened and he fainted. I had to catch him by reflex. Farkle came to and stood up.

"So you meant to send the picture to Farkle, but you sent it to my dad instead. I find that hard to believe," Riley said, skeptically, returning to our conversation.

"Yeah," I told her. "Their names are right next to each other in my contacts list." I took out my phone and opened my contacts. "See, Matthews, Minkus."

"Where am I?" Riley asked.

"Up here," I said. "First one: Bestie."

"Aww," she said. "Window?" Riley ran upstairs, Farkle close behind. I lingered behind, making sure she was out of earshot.

"Thanks," Cory said.

"No problem," I replied, and ran upstairs to join my friends.


	3. Love is a Wonderful But Dangerous Thing

**Love is a Wonderful But Dangerous Thing**

***Riley's POV***

I burst in the door with Maya. I pretended to faint and flopped back onto the couch.

"What's up?" Mom asked, looking down at me.

"I'm in love," I sighed dramatically, with my hand on my forehead.

"Oh?" Mom asked.

"I better book the saloon, it's gonna be a rootin' tootin' wedding!" Maya joked in a fake southern accent while pretending to swing a lasso. I rolled my eyes.

"Window?" I suggested to Maya and headed up the stairs.

"Right behind you!" she called and ran up with me.

***Topanga's POV***

In love? Riley? This soon? They've only been dating for a few months. I hasn't been that long. She's only two months into eighth grade. In love?

Cory came in the door. I had sat down on the bench by the kitchen table.

"Riley tells me that she's in love with Lucas," I said, straight up.

"What?" Cory asked. It looked like he was about to faint. "She's too young, they've only been dating for a few months!"

"I know, that's what I thought!" I told him, standing up. "But I suppose if that's what she thinks, then that's what she believes."

"Topanga, we need to do something!" Cory exclaimed.

"There's nothing _to_ do," I told him. He sighed.

"I guess you're right."

***Riley's POV***

My heart sped up to 50 beats per second when Lucas came in the window.

"Hey," Lucas said.

"Hey, Lucas!" I greeted, enthusiastically.

"Hey, Cowboy," Maya said.

"How's it going?" Lucas asked.

"Great," I sighed. I couldn't stop smiling.

"That's good," Lucas said. He leaned up and kissed me. I giggled and blushed slightly.

"Oh, please," Maya scowled. I moved closer to Lucas, leaning on him. Maya raised her eyebrows.

We sat for a while, talking. Lucas put his arm around my shoulder, I kissed him on the cheek, for each romantic gesture, Maya's reaction was more negative or skeptical than the last. After a while it just became funny. Lucas and I began making out just to get reactions out of Maya. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was jealous. It was quite some time later when Lucas announced that he had to leave.

"Mama said I had to be home by five for supper," he said, ducking out the window.

"Wait, Lucas," I said. "One more thing."

"Yeah?" he asked, putting his head back through the window.

"I-I love you," I told him, hoping I wouldn't regret it.

"I love you, too," Lucas replied. My heart felt like a time bomb, ready to explode.

***Lucas's POV***

"I-I love you," Riley told me. My heart was racing with excitement, but I kept my cool.

"I love you, too," I told her. It was true. I really meant it. I quickly kissed her before pulling back out of the window and going down the fire escape. Then I just let my excitement rush out of me.

"Yes! Yes!" I shouted. "She loves me!" I danced out into the road. I couldn't be more happy. I jumped up and down, making my way across the road with glee. Then I heard a horn. I turned around and froze there in the traffic lane. A bus was hurtling right toward me.

***Riley's POV***

It was a few minutes after Lucas left when Farkle appeared at the window. But, he didn't seem himself. Instead of the usual "_Ladies," _introduction he was just there with a worried expression on his face.

"What's up, Farkle?" Maya asked, eyebrows raised, skeptically.

"Lucas," Farkle panted, pointing down to the street. "He got hit by a bus."

"What?!" I shouted, leaping out the window and leaning over the fire escape. Below, I could see that a tour bus had stopped in the middle of the road, the driver and a few passengers had gotten out. I could see Lucas lying motionless on the pavement at their feet. I tore down the fire escape and ran over to see if he was okay. At this point, tears were streaming down my face. Maya and Farkle were close behind me. I knelt down on the asphalt. Lucas was breathing but he was pretty beat up. He was unconcious.

"Someone call 911!" I shouted and watched as Farkle ran back to my apartment for help. Soon, Lucas was in an ambulance on the way to the hospital. Mom and Dad drove Maya, Farkle, Auggie and I over and Dad said Lucas's parents were going to meet us there. Maya comforted me the whole way over. I could tell she was upset, but she tried to hide it by continuing to remark about how cliche it was to get hit by a bus.

Sitting in the waiting room of the hospital was torture. Not just because we were just outside the ICU and we could hear a lot of screaming, but because I was so worried about Lucas. Time seemed to stand still. I was relieved when one of the nurses came out, but also more worried.

"Lucas keeps whining that he wants someone named Riley," he began. Maya snickered. "Is there someone here called Riley?"

"That would be me," I said, standing up.

"Okay," the nurse said. "Would you come in here please."

The nurse lead me into a room just off the waiting area which I assumed was one of the doctor's office.

"Are you Lucas's sister?" the nurse asked me.

"No," I told him. "I'm his girlfriend."

"Oh," the nurse said. "Then we may have a problem."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Lucas isn't exactly...decent," the nurse told me. I looked at him, puzzled. "See, there are doctors and nurses bathing him at the moment, they're cleaning his wounds and removing gravel from his skin. So, of course, he's not clothed," He explained.

"Oh," I said. I was blushing a little so I looked down.

"But I'm a little torn because I don't think it's exactly appropriate for someone of the opposite gender who is not related to Lucas to be seeing him like that, especially his girlfriend. But, also, he won't stop asking for you," The nurse told me. I was a little flattered that Lucas would be asking for me, and also a little embarrassed. But I did want to make sure that he was okay.

"I'll go in," I told him. The nurse looked at me a little suspiciously. "But, of course, only if it's okay," I quickly added.

"Well, I suppose," he sighed. "Follow me." The nurse then got up and lead me out to a small room down a corridor. There wasn't much in there. I sat down in a chair opposite the tub.

"Riley," Lucas uttered. He was lying back, only half concious and completely out of it. Otherwise he never would have wanted me in there.

"Hi," I said, shyly. His arm was bandaged, probably broken and there was also a bandage on his head. There were bruises, scrapes and cuts all over him. "How are you?" I asked.

"Meh," he managed. I wondered how he could've possibly gotten hit. After that, I just stayed there for a while to keep him company. He didn't really talk much because he wasn't exactly concious. After a few minutes, the nurses finished cleaning Lucas's wounds and helped him get dry and into a hospital gown. Then, with great difficulty, got him into a wheelchair and into a nearby room. There, they helped him into a bed and he fell asleep. One of the doctors then told me to let Lucas rest and someone would let me know when it was okay to come in again.

***Maya's POV***

It had been about ten minutes from the time Riley went with the nurse to see Lucas. I was wondering what was taking so long. Cory and Topanga had gone to the gift shop with Auggie because he was bored and restless and Lucas's parents were pacing up and down the corridor. So, I was sitting alone with Farkle for a while and we had nothing to talk about, so, it was just kind of awkward.

When Riley finally came back she had a look on her face that can't be described with one word. It was like a combination between embarrassment and worry and something else.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Riley replied. Farkle looked up expectant of the news on Lucas.

"How's the Ranger?" I asked.

"Alright, I guess," Riley said, I could tell by her body language that she was thinking deeply about something.

"Why so...deep in thought," I asked.

"No reason," Riley told me, but every time we made eye contact she blushed. I was utterly confused.

"What happened?" I asked, trying to urge her to tell me.

"Nothing," Riley said, continuing to deny that anything had happened to cause this behaviour.

"Riley, please. You can tell us anything," Farkle said. "Well, me anyway, maybe not Maya." I felt offended. Riley grinned. I could tell she found Farkle's remark funny.

"Fine," Riley sighed. "When I was in there, Lucas was taking a bath." Riley blushed super-red. Farkle fainted in his chair. My jaw dropped.

"Really?" I asked. "He was taking a bath and he kept whining that he wanted you."

"It wasn't like that!" Riley exclaimed, blushing harder than before, but laughing at the same time. "The doctors and nurses were bathing him to clean his wounds. He was nearly unconcious and didn't realize what was happening. He probably won't even remember it when he comes around."

"Oh," I said, but still found it funny. I mean, really, how could it not be?

***Riley's POV***

I was so embarrassed about seeing Lucas, that I laughed at it. It was a little awkward, knowing that Maya and Farkle knew, but after a while it blew over. Mr. and Mrs. Friar paced back towards the waiting room. I stood up and went over to tell them that Lucas was doing fine and he wasn't too severely injured. They were really relieved to find out and sat back down beside us. It was a while later when I got a text from Dad that he, Mom and Auggie were heading home and to call when I was ready to leave. I put away the phone.

Maya, Farkle and I sat, talking for a few hours before Farkle had to leave. Then, a while later, Maya left, leaving only Lucas's parents and I in the waiting room. After a while, one of the doctors came out and told the Friars that they could go in to see Lucas. Then I was alone. But only for a few minutes. After a while, Lucas's parents returned and told me that Lucas had told them they they should go home but to send me in. I kind of blushed, but tried to hide it and hurried to see Lucas.

When I got in the room, Lucas smiled at me. Looking at him made me want to blush. He was adorable. He had a band-aid on his jawline, covering a cut that had been exposed earlier.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, I replied, going over and sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are you?"

"Good," he replied. "For someone who just got hit by a bus."

"Do you remember me going in to see you earlier?" I asked him, immediately regretting it.

"No, why?" he asked. I sighed with relief.

"No reason," I said, a little too quickly, making Lucas suspicious.

"What? Did something happen?" Lucas asked.

"No," I said, looking down, blushing hard.

"What happened?" he asked, lifting my chin wiith his finger, careful not to put pressure on the bandaged area of his hand. "You can tell me anything. I love you." He planted a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Okay," I started. "I saw you earlier...while the nurses were...bathing you." Lucas blushed, redder than me.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you kept asking for me," I explained. He blushed harder.

"You saw me...naked?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah," I answered, both of us were crimson. After a moment of silence, I asked, "How did you manage to get hit by a bus anyway?" Lucas blushed again.

"Because I was so happy that you loved me, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," he told me. I smirked.

"I guess love can be a dangerous thing," I told him, and kissed him again.

"Hey, I don't think I want to stay here alone," he said, changing the subject.

"Then why did you tell your parents that they could go home?" I asked.

"Because, I want _you_ to stay with me," Lucas said.

"Really?" I remarked. "Me. Stay here."

"Yeah," Lucas confirmed.

"Fine, I'll call my parents," I sighed.

***Lucas's POV***

Riley was on the phone for a long time. It must've taken a lot of convincing to get her parents to let her stay here, but eventually, she got off and she was allowed. It was getting pretty late, so I moved over and let Riley get in the bed next to me.

"Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight, love you," Riley replied.

"Love you, too," I told her, and we fell asleep.


	4. Little Cabin on the Prarie

**Little Cabin on the Prairie**

***Riley's POV***

It had been a little over six weeks since Lucas's bus incident, so he was healed and his arm was no longer in a cast. It was now part way through November and Maya and I were just getting out of Dad's history class. Farkle passed us, arms raised, as usual with a broad smile on his face. He was wearing one of his Farkle Nation shirts from the previous year when we'd done the government election.

"So, what are we going to do for the project?" Maya asked. We were doing a project on Sacajawea, and hadn't decided what to do yet. We walked out to the cafeteria and sat down. I could see Lucas getting lunch from Geralyn.

I turned back to Maya. "I don't know, but we have until next Friday, and today's only Thursday, so we have lots of time to figure that out," I told her. I looked over and saw Lucas coming toward us. "Hey, Lucas..." I gushed.

"Hey, Hopalong," Maya greeted.

"Hey," Lucas replied and sat down. Farkle had gone over to get his food and was now making his way over. Farkle laid his tray on the table and sat down.

"Ladies," Farkle said.

"Farkle," Maya and I replied, in sync.

"What, am I, chopped liver?" Lucas asked.

"No, you're Bucky McBoingBoing," Maya told him.

"Fine, hi, Lucas," Farkle said.

"That's better." Lucas said. "Hey, Farkle." The four of us talked for a while before Maya and I headed up to get our food. While we were there, we had a short conversation with Geralyn and then walked back over to the table. When we got there, Lucas had stood up and was talking on his cell phone.

"Who's he talking to?" I asked Farkle.

"His Dad," Farkle told us. There was a moment of silence, well, besides the noise of the cafeteria, until Lucas got off the phone.

"Good news!" Lucas announced. "My dad's oil rig just struck the jackpot and now we're rollin' in the dough!"

"Money! Cabbage! Chedda' Cheese!" Farkle interrupted.

"Anyway," Lucas resumed. "With the money, my Dad bought a cabin near his house in Austin and he invited me to bring a few friends to stay there for the weekend, you guys wanna come?" My heart went up my throat.

"Yeah!" I responded, a little too quickly. "But isn't it a little far?"

"Yeah, a little, but I go back for some weekends anyway and the cabin isn't all that far from my Dad's house, only a few miles."

"Oh, okay," I said, satysfied.

"So, who's in?" Lucas asked, looking at Maya and Farkle.

"Sure, whatever," Maya agreed. She was trying to act cool and uninterested, but I could tell she was excited.

"Yeah, sounds fun!" Farkle said, enthusiastically.

"I'm gonna ask Dad right now," I said, getting up from the table and going over to where Dad was sitting.

"Hey, Riley. What's up?" Dad asked.

"Not much, but I was wondering if I dunno...could...maybe...go to Lucas's new cabin for the weekend?!" I asked. "It's really close to his Dad's house and everything."

"Uhh...no," Dad said.

"Really? No 'let me talk it over with your mother'?" I asked.

"Fine, I'll talk to your mother about it," Dad sighed.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, pumping my fist in the air. I went back over to the table.

"You allowed?" Maya asked.

"Not yet, he needs to 'talk to Mom about it'," I explained.

"Oh," Maya said. "Well, my Mom won't care, if it's free."

"It's definitely free," Lucas confirmed.

"Then I'm in," Maya said.

"I'll ask Dad later," Farkle told us. "But I'm pretty sure I'll be allowed."

"Then I guess it's just you then, Riles," Lucas told me.

"Yep," I said. "I'll get back to you when it's confirmed.

"Cool," Lucas said.

After school, I rushed home with Maya, hoping to have permission. We went up to my room, waiting for Dad to tell Mom about it and have their 'parent talk'. After about 15 minutes of waiting and talking, Dad came up to the room and broke the news.

"Riley," Dad addressed me. I looked over, hopefully. "We've decided that you can go."

"Yay!" I exclaimed, beaming. I turned to Maya, who was also excited. I wasn't sure if she was going to go if I couldn't. After Dad left, I told Maya that I was going to pack right away, so I got my suitcase from my closet and, laying it on the bed, opened it.

It was a few minutes later and Maya was bored of watching me pack, so she climbed out the window. I heard her say hi to Lucas from the fire escape, so I knew he was coming up. Lucas climbed in the window.

"Hey, what're you doing?" he asked.

"Packing, I can go!" I told him.

"Great, can't wait!" Lucas said, in reply. I went back to the closet to get a few more things and when I came out, I had a reason to blush.

"I believe this is yours," Lucas said, holding up my bra.

"Yes, give it!" I shouted running over and trying to grab it from him. Lucas was laughing and holding the garment out of reach. He ran across the room.

"You think it'd fit?" he asked, holding it to his chest. I was blushing super red. I finally grabbed it from him and threw the bra in the suitcase. Zipping it up, I turned to Lucas.

"I win," I said.

"Yeah, whatever," he said. Lucas walked over and kissed me. Sparks flew like ever other time our lips met. "Now I win."

"No, it was a double win," I said, pulling him back in for more.

***Lucas's POV***

The airport was packed. We almost didn't make it in time, because Farkle was late getting on the plane. Maya kept complaining because she wanted to sit by Riley and not Farkle. I had the window seat, Riley was sitting next to me and Farkle wanted to be between his two '_ladies_'. So Maya wasn't too pleased.

The plane ride wasn't too long, but, it was long enough for Riley to fall asleep, because part way through the movie we were watching, I realized that she had fallen asleep on my shoulder. Riley looked really content, and I didn't want to wake her, partly because I wanted her there and partly because she looked so darn cute! I think Farkle was jealous because he kept trying to hit on Maya. He attempted to put his arm around her but she just swatted him away. Then he tried to put his head on her shoulder but she flicked his forhead with her finger and pushed him off.

"Hey, Maya," I whispered, careful not to wake Riley. "Does this remind you of something?" I was teasing her about what happened last year after we got our report cards at the end of the school year.

***Maya's POV***

I told him never to bring that up. I blushed, Farkle smirked at me. Lucas had a smug look on his face.

"Oh, really," I remarked. "You bring that up."

_**Flashback to the Beginning of Last Summer**_

***Maya's POV***

_All four of us had just gotten out of our last day of seventh grade and were going back to Riley's place to celebrate. We hadn't opened our report cards yet, but were going to as soon as we got in. Riley, Farkle, Ranger Rick and I all walked in the door of the apartment._

_"Summer!" Riley shouted. Throwing her schoolbag down. Riley always overdramatized everything. I looked at her as if to say, you're so weird, but I love you anyway._

_"Report card," Farkle barked, fumbling to open the brown envelope. "Huzzah! 100% average!" I rolled my eyes. I watched as Riley opened hers._

_"98!" she announced, clutching the paper to her chest. Texas opened his next. He slid the envelope open all fancy, with his finger and took out the paper inside._

_"86!" he called out, hugging Riley. I sighed and slowly ripped open the brown envelope of terror. I slid out my report card, reluctant to look. But when I did, I was surprised._

_"Oh my god! 78%!" I yelled, excitedly._

_"Awesome!" Riley exclaimed. I didn't know what to do. I waved my arms around. I hadn't had so much adrenaline in my life. Then I did something I never thought I'd do. I took Farkle by the collar of the shirt and kissed him. I don't know what possessed me to do such a thing, but I did it. I dropped Farkle. I saw him faint onto the couch as I ran out the door, embarrassed._

_**End of Flashback**_

***Maya's POV***

I still don't know why I did that, or why Lucas brought it up now of all times, but, I know one thing for sure, I do _not_ like Farkle in that way. I guess it was just then excitement I had, and the fact that I didn't know what to do, and that was just, like instinct or something, and a way to express the excitement of having a B+ average. I don't know, but right now, it was really awkward, especially since we hadn't brought it up in like, six months.

***Riley's POV***

The plane landed at the airport in Austin. It was about 6:30 in New York, but since we were now in Texas the time was around 7:30. Lucas's dad was waiting for us as we got off the plane. Lucas ran over to him as we walked over.

"Hey, Pa," Lucas greeted, hugging his father. We all said our hellos and Maya said 'howdy', and before long we were on our way to the cabin. On the way there we drove past Lucas's dad's house. After that, we drove about ten minutes into the woods. When we got to the cabin, Farkle gawked at the beauty of the structure. It was a large log chalet that was two stories tall, with a balcony jutting from the top floor. Outside the front door was a large patio that was attached to an overhang with four tall wooden posts. On the patio were two deck chairs and a table. A lot of windows covered the walls.

The car pulled up next to the cabin and we all got out. Mr. Friar rolled down the window of the car.

"Have fun!" he called and drove back down the road.

"Let's check it out," Lucas suggested, heading towards the cabin. I looked around as we went towards the cabin. There was a pond to my right that had a waterfall pouring into it and the leaves on the trees were bright yellows, reds and oranges. It was really a beautiful scene. Lucas unlocked the door and we all went inside.

"Wow," we all said at the same time. There was an open kitchen and living room area that was seperated only by a small step and a marble counter. In the living room, there were leather couches and chairs, a huge flatscreen TV and a beautiful fireplace. It was like a dream. The wooden staircase lead up to the second floor which had a railed balcony where you could look down at the ground floor.

"Where are the bedrooms?" Maya asked.

"Upstairs, I guess," Lucas said, leading us up the staircase to the second floor. There were four doors at the top. "Riley, you and Maya take those two, Farkle and I will take these, let's see which are bedrooms."

"Okay," I agreed, taking the door farthest from the stairs. I opened the door, finding a closet full of equipment. Everything from life jackets and boat paddles to skis and snowshoes were organized neatly in the small closet.

"I found one!" I heard Farkle call from down the hall.

"I found the bathroom!" Maya called.

"This is the door to the balcony," Lucas said.

"Wait, there's only one bedroom?" I asked, closing the closet.

"What?" I thought you had found the other one," Lucas said.

"No, I found a closet," I said.

"Well, maybe there's another bedroom downstairs," Maya suggested.

"I'll go check," Farkle said, going back down. He walked around and we watched him from the balcony. "Nope, just a front door and a back door."

"Wow," Maya said.

"Okay," I said. "Let's figure this out."

"So there's one bedroom," Lucas stated, wandering in.

"Yeah, keep up!" Maya insulted.

"But there are two beds," Lucas continued as we all followed him in. "Easy enough, girls on one side, guys on the other."

"I call this side!" Maya shouted running over to the bed opposite the window.

"I call this side!" I called, at the same time, running to the other bed.

"Okay?" Farkle questioned, examining our dilemma. "Why do each of you want your sides?"

"Because it's near the window and the view is pretty," I explained.

"Because it's away from the window, which means it'll be darker in the morning and I can sleep in." Maya explained, right after. Farkle stared dumbfounded.

"Easy solution," Lucas said.

"What?" Farkle asked, scared because he couldn't solve a problem.

"I sleep with Riley," Lucas said. My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

***Maya's POV***

"Okay!" I exclaimed, surprised. "You are going to _sleep with _Riley?!"

"It came out wrong!" Ranger Rick argued. Riley had this embarrased but pleased look on her face. Then Farkle's eyes widened, he ran over to the bed and lay down.

"Maya..." he sighed, wiggling his eyebrows.

"NOT HAPPENING!" I shouted, running out of the room. I heard Riley and Ranger Rick bust into laughter, breaking the awkwardness between them. I went downstairs and called back. "I'm sleeping on the couch!"

"Wouldn't you rather sleep in a warm bed?" I heard Farkle call. More snickers from Riley and Hopalong.

"Not if you're in it!" I called back. I could tell this was amusing for them, but it would be more amusing if I actually gave in and went to bed with Farkle. Then I'd never hear the end of it.

***Lucas's POV***

I don't know why I volunteered to share a bed with Riley. I guess it's because she's my girlfriend and I love her.

Maya still refused to come upstairs. It was really funny. I know Maya doesn't like Farkle in that sense, but the way she's acting, it's almost like she does like him, but is trying to convince herself that she doesn't.

"Maya, come upstairs!" Riley called, for like the fifteenth time.

"No!" Maya argued, again.

"Please?!" Riley shouted down.

"No!" Maya yelled back.

"Riley," I said. Riley turned around. "Do you want to walk out by the lake?"

"Sure," Riley agreed, finally giving up on Maya. We went downstairs and walked toward the front door. Maya was still sitting stubbornly on the couch. Walking out to the lake, Riley took my hand into hers. I gazed up at the sunset, blending with the fall colours of the trees. I looked over at Riley. She smiled at me. "So, why did you offer to sleep with... uh... share a bed with me?"

"Because, 1. it would solve the problem we had and 2. I love you," I told her, smiling back.

"Aww," she said, kissing me and sending a shiver of joy down my spine. We walked out to the short pier that led out into the lake. I sat down on the edge. I took off my shoes and dipped my feet into the cool water. Riley did the same. I looked out at the cascading waterfall, running down into the lake.

"You look cute tonight," I told her.

"Stop, she said, blushing. Riley playfully shoved me, but with enough force to make me lose my balance and fall into the water.

"Hey!" I called, coming up, out of the water.

"Sorry!" Riley called back, offering her hand to help me up. I took it, but instead of getting back up on the pier, I pulled her down with me. "Ahh!" she let out a short squeal before splashing into the water. She came up and got her wet hair out of her face.

"You little!" she scolded, turning to face me. I pulled her closer, putting my arms around her waist. Riley put her arms around my shoulders, and we just floated there in silence for a while, gazing into each other's eyes.

***Maya's POV***

I went outside to see what Riley was doing, but when I looked out, I didn't see her. I walked out to the lake. At first I didn't see them, but I walked out onto the pier and saw Riley and Lucas in the water, making out."

"It's a little cold for swimming, isn't it?" I asked. Riley and Lucas turned to me and blushed bright red. I grinned.

"It was an accident," Riley told me.

"It was an accident that you and Ranger Rick are making out in the lake?" I questioned. Riley blushed again. "I mean, the only thing that would make this more embarassing or 'romantic' as you might put it, is if you were skinny dipping!" I went back to the cabin, to let them be embarassed by themselves, laughing as I walked.

***Riley's POV***

I watched, shocked, as Maya walked away, cackling with delight. I turned to Lucas. By the look on his face, I could tell he was trying to picture the whole, 'skinny dipping' scenario. My face turned hot. I don't need him seeing that, whether it's in his mind or not. I swam back over to the pier and pulled myself up onto it. Lucas followed in silence. We lay on the pier, waiting for our clothes to dry in what little sunlight remained. Lucas tossed off his shirt to keep it from clinging to him. He took my hand and we watched the sun set the rest of the way in a peaceful and somewhat romantic silence.

***Lucas's POV***

Trying to get ready for bed is chaos. Especially when there's only one bathroom and one bedroom. The worst part was that the bedroom door didn't have a lock. I walked in on Maya, twice. Fortunately, she was clothed the first time, and at least had a bra on the second time. She got mad, and Riley wasn't too impressed. Also, it wasn't exactly a good idea to try and make Riley feel better by telling her that I'd much rather walk in on her in her bra.

After the chaotic half hour that was us trying to get ready to go to bed, we finally settled in for the night. We just sat on our beds for a while talking. Well, except for Maya, she sat by the door, still refusing to share the other bed with Farkle. After about ten minutes, Maya went back downstairs on the couch and we all lay down to go to sleep. Well, that is until Farkle broke the silence.

"I wish it was me that walked in on Maya in her bra," he sighed, out of nowhere. Riley and I died laughing.

"What?!" I heard Maya call from downstairs.

"Nothing!" Riley shouted back. After that we all tried to sleep again. I turned toward Riley, she looked so beautiful. She pulled the quilt up over my shoulder. That's my girl, trying to fix everything. I loved having her next to me. It felt so right. I couldn't wait until we were old enough to get married. Then, moments like this would be every night.

***Riley's POV***

After an amazing weekend at the cabin, we had to go back to New York. We all got into Lucas's dad's car to drive to the airport. I wanted to stay, because it was the best weekend ever and, frankly, I liked sleeping with Lucas. But, I also wanted to go home, because I was kind of homesick.

As the plane back to New York took off, I looked back at Austin, Texas. Probably my second favourite place in the world, aside from NYC of course. I lay back in my seat, Lucas's hand atop mine, and waited for what life had to bring me next.


	5. The Dance of A Lifetime

**The Dance of a Lifetime**

***Riley's POV***

I went over to my locker to get my books. Maya was close behind me.

"Come on, you have to have a party, you're turning fourteen!" Maya told me.

"I don't think I'm gonna do anything special," I said.

"I can't hear you, ba da da da da da da," she sang. I scowled. It was December first, one week before my birthday. Maya hadn't stopped tormenting me about it since last week.

"Well, you never do anything over the top for your birthdays," I told her.

"Yeah, but I can't afford to," she said.

"Right," I uttered. After getting my books, Maya and I went to Dad's class. Lucas and Farkle were already seated when we walked in. I sat in my regular seat, front of the row, ahead of Farkle, to the right of Maya. Dad started his lesson, but for once, I wasn't listening. I was trying to figure out what to do for my birthday. Maya did have a point, I guess 14 is kind of a big deal. But I haven't really had a _party_ in a long time. The last few years, Maya's slept over and we had cake and whatever. But, really, I think Maya might be right, and this was the first time I'd taken that into consideration.

I started to rule some things out. I obviously couldn't have a sleepover, because Maya would be the only person I could invite, because my only other real friends were Farkle and Lucas, and Dad would flip if he knew I was even considering having guys sleep over. Then I thought about the parties I had when I was a little kid with games like pin the tail on the donkey and pass the parcel, but that was too obviously stupid and I ruled that out immediately. Then I thought about just a game night with Maya, Lucas and Farkle, but there was nothing overly special about that. Then it hit me. A _dance_ party. I mean, I don't have many friends, but, like the four of us with, Mom, Dad, Auggie, maybe Ava even. We'd have fun. Farkle's like a party on his own anyway. Plus, I could invite Shawn, Uncle Josh... That'd be good.

Before I knew it, class was over and I barely knew what had gone on. Fortunately, we didn't have any huge project or anything, so I was good.

"I've figured out what to do for a party!" I announced, as we all left class.

"What?" Maya asked.

"Dance party!" I told them.

"There's only four of us," Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah, but with Mom, Dad, Auggie, Shawn, we'd have seven people right there. Plus, Auggie could bring Ava and Josh could come," I explained. Maya sighed, her knees giving away, again. Lucas and I had to help her support her own weight. She'd gotten worse, now her knees crumpled at the mention of his name, not just when she saw him. "So that's a yes on Maya's part for the dance party. Who else is in?"

"Me," Lucas said, letting Maya stand on her own. He took me by the hand and twirled me then dipped me and planted a small yet sweet kiss on my lips. I grinned at him and he grinned back, enjoying the moment.

"I'm in," Farkle said, I think because it was probably awkward for him. I stood up.

"Great," I said, a little embarrassed. "A dance party it is."

Later that afternoon, I spent a while working out the details of the party. Since Dad was a teacher, we could probably have it in the gym. So, now I'd need to get Josh. I called him to tell him about it and he said that he could come. So I said that I'd get back to him about the details. So, Maya's going to be happy.

"Dad!" I called, walking down the stairs.

"Yeah?" he asked, in reply.

"Can I have a dance party in the gym for my birthday?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess," he said, confused that I brought it up so suddenly.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed. "When?"

"I don't know, Saturday, I guess?" he told me.

"Good," I replied, going back upstairs to confirm everything with the guests.

The next day all we could talk about was the party. Maya kept suggesting ideas about decorations and music and food. Lucas went along with everything, passively and Farkle just suggested a few things. I think Maya might be in party planning mode because she'd never really done anything big for her birthday before.

***Maya's POV***

It was exciting that I got to help Riley plan her party. I knew I had to do something with her now because, at the party, she was just going to square dance with Bucky McBoingBoing. I can guarantee it.

After school, I went back home. I needed to find something to wear and stuff. I told Riley that I'd probably bring something aside from just her gift. I was planning on bringing something like food or decorations or something like that, but I hadn't decided yet, so I had to figure that out too. I only had a few days until the party, it being Wednesday. Mom got a raise at the diner last week, so I guess we're doing a little better financially. Because of that, we were able to pay our rent early and now I can help Riley with her party, so it'll kind of be like repaying her and her parents for the help they've given my mom and I over the years.

***Lucas's POV***

I got Riley a ring for her birthday. It's a promise ring. I know we're only, like, fourteen, but early's good, right? Plus, it's not like we're getting engaged or anything. Either way, I know for a fact that Mr. Matthews isn't going to be too happy about it. The ring isn't much. It has a small amethyst on it because I know purple is Riley's favourite colour.

I picked the ring up, turning it between my fingers. The sunlight glinted off the silver and amethyst. I could hear Mom in the kitchen downstairs. I kept thinking about how I could offer the ring to Riley. I knew I couldn't do it at the party, because Mr. Matthews would flip. My best bet would be to give it to her after the party. I could tell her at the party that I would give it to her afterwards, so she wouldn't think I didn't get her anything.

I'd actually had the ring for a while. I just needed a good time to give it to her. I was thinking about giving it to her a the cabin, but I forgot to bring it. Plus, what if it had gotten lost at the airport or something.

***RIley's POV***

Saturday night. _The___night. I had on a purple dress and Mom had called me 'wow'. Pretty good if I do say so myself. I couldn't wait to get to the school. We were going a little early to set up before everyone else got there. Farkle told me tht he was excited because he got to go to school on a Saturday.

Admittedly, going into the school on a Saturday is weird. It didn't feel like going to my own birthday party. I don't know what it felt like. I was going into my school on a Saturday night. Not many people have done that. Maya had taken the same subway we had, so we obviously got there at the same time. On the train, she'd handed me a pack of balloons along with a small package. I didn't know that that's what she meant when she said that she was going to bring something other than the gift. Of course, you never know with Maya.

Entering the gym, Auggie ran around, looking at everything.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "This is _way_ bigger than the gym in my school!" I'd forgotten how small the gym in the elementary school was compared to here. I had also forgotten that Auggie had never been here before. I laughed as he ran around the huge space, flaling his arms as if he were a plane. Maya went over and picked him up so, when she ran with him, it was like he actually _was_ flying. "Wheeee!" Auggie shouted, as Maya ran him around the room. I smiled.

After setting up everything, a few more people started to get there. Shawn was the first to arrive, giving me a hug and my gift, before going over to talk with Dad. At this point the lights were off, with coloured lights all around. It looked pretty awesome, with the music and everything.

When Josh walked in, I needed to make sure I was near Maya, so, if she swooned, I could catch her. But, no, she just walked over to Josh and made him slow dance with her, even though the song was upbeat and hiphop. That's just it, if you know Maya Hart, you get the whole package. That means forcefulness is right in there next to rebellious and bad influence.

Lucas and Farkle showed up at the same time. Lucas in a purple shirt that matched my dress and black tie. Farkle wore a blue sequioned shirt with a silver tie and his hair spiked in the front. Leave it to Farkle. As Lucas walked over, I saw Shawn hit a button on the CD player, changing the song to a slow one. Just before Lucas approached me, I saw Dad shoot Shawn a dirty look.

"May I have this dance?" Lucas asked, taking my hand in his.

"Sure," I agreed, taking him into a slow waltz. Part way through the song, I saw Auggie look out the gym door and then run over to the CD player, changing the track to something that sounded like what would be a wrestler's theme or something. Then, in a sparkly pink dress, in walked none other then Ava. She held a microphone, and with the music, she sang.

"Look at me! I'm Ava Morgenstern! Yaaaaay!" Lucas turned to me.

"Quite the party crasher isn't she?" he asked.

"Spoiled rotten," I told him as we started dancing to Ava's theme. After that was over, Auggie switched it back to another slow song so he could dance with Ava. To be honest, he was pretty good. Lucas and I danced again, this time gazing into each other's eyes the entire time. After the slow song, Lucas went over to get something to eat and Farkle told me to dance with him, so I did. When I looked over, Lucas had taken Maya and was spinning her. I burst into laughter because Maya looked so uncomfortable.

"See! I told you I can do more than just square dance! I don't even know how to square dance!" he exclaimed, continuing to dance with Maya.

Right before I went to open my gifts, Lucas came over to me.

"Hey," he said. "I'm going to give you my gift after the party. Is it okay if I come over later?"

"I don't see why not," I said, blushing. But what I was thinking was different. By the time the party was over, it would be like 10:30 and by the time he got over, it would be almost eleven. Dad wouldn't be to pleased.

***Lucas's POV***

After the party, I went home briefly, to get the ring and tell Mom where I was going. Then I got the subway to Riley's apartment building. My palms were sweating with anxiety. I wasn't sure how to do this. I hadn't changed out of the shirt and tie I was wearing at the party, but I had put on the cowboy hat I was wearing the time we'd danced at the school dance together.

Climbing up the fire escape to Riley's window, I started to get more nervous. I don't think I was functioning properly. I went in the window and glanced around. I couldn't see Riley. I assumed she was downstairs. I closed the window and sat in the window and waited for a while. All I could hear was my own thoughts and the pounding of my heart in my head. Then I realized I needed to use the bathroom. It probably would have been a good idea to do that _before_ I came over here. Reluctantly, I went over and opened the door to the bathroom, to find Riley, taking a shower. Her image was blurred due to the steam on the shower curtain, but obviously, she didn't realize that, because she jumped, startled and tried to cover herself at the same time. It resulted badly, ending up with her slipping and falling. I shut the door behind me and went over.

"Sorry," I said. "I didn't realize you were in here. Do you need some help up?" The shower curtain was still closed, so I couldn't see her very well, and couldn't see if she was hurt or not.

"No," she said. "Oww! Yes."

"What happened?" I asked.

"I think I hurt my ankle," she said.

"Oh, are you okay?" I asked, a little concerned.

"Yeah," Riley said. She turned off the water. "Help."

"You sure?" I asked, respecting her privacy.

"Yeah," she told me. I hesitantly pulled over the curtain. I held out my hand to give Riley support so she didn't have to put too much weight on her ankle. She put her arm around my shoulder and I helped her get to her feet. I handed Riley a towel. Then, the door opened.

"I heard a bang! Are you o..." Mr. Matthews started, but stopped when he saw me there. "WHAT ARE_ YOU_ DOING HERE?!"

"I-I-" I started.

"GET OUT!" he shouted. I went to leave.

***Riley's POV***

So, I'm grounded for two weeks because Lucas was in the bathroom while I was in the shower. Dad wouldn't let me tell him the whole story and I still don't have my birthday gift from Lucas. So, I guess, all in all, I had an okay birthday. It was definitely the weirdest one by far. But anyway, I guess that's just how life goes, right?


	6. I Won't be Home for Christmas

**I Won't be Home for Christmas**

Here's a Rucas one-shot set about ten years in the future. I thought it was a good idea because it was suggested to me by fellow Fanfiction author, Bethany Tucker. Thanks for the suggestion, and here you go! PS. This is a lot like Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! That was unintended, but then I realized that it was a lot like it.

***Riley's POV***

Christmas was only 2 days away. Lucas and I were planning on flying home for the holidays. I had just turned 23 and Lucas and I were living in our apartment in College Station, Texas. We'd been married for almost a year at this point but we had moved there about five years previously when Lucas got accepted into Texas A&amp;M College of Veterinary Medicine &amp; Biomedical Sciences. I had gone to a nearby community college and still haven't yet decided on what to do for a living.

We had already called my parents to let them know we were coming. Maya was pretty excited because we hadn't seen each other in a few months. We had already packed and after Lucas got off work we were heading to New York. Auggie didn't really say if he was excited or not. But, knowing him, he's going to be out with Ava most of the time, anyway. Since Auggie turned fifteen, I haven't heard much of him. Maya is working at the Nighthawk with her Mom while she finishes taking art courses at NYU. Farkle is in Harvard now, but I think he's probably coming back for Christmas.

Lucas came into the apartment. I was sitting on the couch, watching TV. I'd done a little housework earlier and had just decided to relax for a while. I knew I should've been looking for a job, but I needed more time to think about it. Lucas smiled at me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied, getting up off the couch and going over to kiss him.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I sighed, staring into his eyes. He grinned at me and kissed me again before heading into the bedroom to get our luggage.

Getting into the car, I got excited about spending the holidays with my family again. I remember a Christmas, eleven years ago, when Maya first met Shawn. That seemed forever ago, now. I sighed, leaning back in my seat as Lucas slammed the trunk. He got in the car with me and started it up. With that, we headed to the airport.

***Lucas's POV***

The flight started out great. The skies were blue, very few clouds. It was beautiful. Then, by the time we flew over Georgia the weather was starting to get bad. It was getting overcast and the fog was rolling in. When we were flying over Virginia, it really got bad. It started to snow. Then, all at once, a full on blizzard hit.

"Sorry for the inconvienience, but we're going to have to make an emergency landing in Hampton." I heard over the intercom. I scowled. RIley sighed. The plane declined into the airport, where we took a cab to a nearby hotel. Checking in, Riley called her parents. She was really disappointed and so was I. I hadn't been back in NYC for almost a year. I just hoped we'd get there.

***Riley's POV***

"Hello?" I heard my Mom answer.

"Hi, Mom," I said.

"Riley! When are you getting here?" she asked. I sighed.

"Not until Boxing Day," I reluctanly told her.

"What? Why?" Mom asked, surprised and disappointed at the same time.

"We're stranded in Virginia until then because the plane had to land because of a blizzard. The airports are closed until Boxing Day, because of the holiday." I explained.

"Well, I guess I'll see you then," Mom said.

"Okay, bye," I told her.

"Bye, Love you,"

"Love you too, Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas,"

***Lucas's POV***

It sucked that we were stranded in a hotel for Christmas. But, at least we were together, and I guess that's all that matters.

Christmas Eve was kind of lousy. We didn't have a tree, we didn't have anything festive whatsoever and we told ourselves we wouldn't open any gifts until we got to New York. So Christmas Eve could've just been any night in December. I got in bed, hoping that we'd get to New York, fast. I wanted to be there now, asleep with Riley in her old bed in her old apartment. I'm not sure Mr. Matthews would approve, but we were married, now and he didn't have any control over Riley anymore. Riley came out of the bathroom and got in bed next to me.

"Hey," I said, staring into her eyes.

"Hey," she replied, staring back, lovingly.

"Merry Christmas," I said.

"Merry Christmas," Riley returned. Then, I fell asleep in her arms.

***Riley's POV***

Christmas Day isn't really worth talking about. I slept in until noon. I called Mom and Dad to wish them a Merry Christmas, then we wandered around Hampton for a few hours before supper, then went back to the hotel, talked for a while and went to bed at nine. Some Christmas.

The next day, Lucas and I got up at 4:30 to catch the first flight to NYC. We hoped to get there early enough to spend the entire day with family and friends. The plane left at five so we hoped to get to my old apartment building by 8:30. It was a pretty clear flight and we arrived in New York at quarter after eight.

We carefully went into the apartment with our stuff. Nobody was up yet. I sat down on the couch.

"Look," Lucas whispered, pointing to the tree behind us. "They didn't open the gifts without us."

"Aww," I whispered back, touched that my family would do that for me. I knew Auggie probably didn't want to do that, but it was nice of them. I looked over at all the gifts beneath the tree. I heard a noise, someone was getting up. I saw Auggie come downstairs. He looked over.

"Riley!" he shouted, coming over to hug me. He shouted so loud, he woke up Mom and Dad. I heard the bedroom door open, and I got excited.

"Auggie, why are you shouting?" I heard Dad ask as he walked down the stairs. Then he turned to where I was sitting. "Riley!" he ran over and hugged me. Which was strange. He only usually got excited like this about Shawn.

"Riley! You're here so soon!" Mom said coming over to hug me too.

"What? No love for me?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, Lucas," Mom said, going over to give my husband a hug too.

"I got love for you," I said, kissing him. He puled me back and we started to make out. Dad grunted disapprovingly. Auggie put his hand over his eys.

"Gross!" He shouted.

"Don't you kiss Ava?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's gross when old people do it!" he exclaimed.

"Auggie, I'm only 23," I told him.

"Whatever!" he said.

"I'm calling Maya and Farkle!" I announced, getting up and going to the phone.

"And Shawn!" Dad called to me. There it was.

"Fine, and Shawn," I told him.

***Maya's POV***

I was really surprised to hear Riley's voice when I answered the phone. I was asleep at the time and was expecting it to be Cory because of the number on the phone. I didn't know she was there already.

"Hey, Maya," she said.

"Riley?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, hey," she said.

"I'm coming over," I told her.

"Okay, see you then," Riley said.

"Bye," I replied, hanging up the phone.

By the time I got to Riley's apartment, Farkle was already there. Knowing him, he probably flew down in a helicopter or something. Shawn was there too. I ran over to hug Riley.

"Missed you," I said, hugging my best friend.

"I missed you, too," Riley said, in reply.

"Can we open gifts _now_?" Auggie asked.

"Sure," Topanga told him.

"Wait," Riley said.

"UGHH!" Auggie groaned.

"Lucas and I need to tell you something," she said.

"Make it quick," Auggie whined. Ranger Rick stood up next to Riley.

"We're expecting a baby," Riley announced.

***Riley's POV***

That was it, I had said it. We'd been keeping it a secret for two months and now it was out there. Dad just stood there with a weird, dumbfounded look on his face. It was focused mostly on Lucas. I could tell what he was thinking. Mom ran over and gave me a hug. Maya and Shawn were applauding and yelling congratulations. Farkle had fainted.

"How far along are you?" Mom asked.

"Two months," I told everyone. "It's a boy." Everyone reacted positively but Dad. He just sat there with the same dumb look on his face. Maya got down on her knees so she was level with my stomach.

"Hi, Ranger Rick Jr.," she said, talking to my unborn son.

"That's his name, actually," I told her, smiling.

"Huh? As in, first name Ranger, middle name Rick?" she asked, confused.

"No, his name is Richard. Rick, for short." I told her.

"Oh, so he's 'Ranger' Rick Friar," she said.

"Yeah," I confirmed.

"Cool," she said.

"What's his middle name?" Dad asked, speaking for the first time in at least five minutes.

"Farkle," I told him.

"What?" Farkle asked, as if I was talking to him.

"No, that's his middle name. He's Richard Farkle Friar."

"Really? You're naming him after me?" Farkle asked.

"Yeah," I told him. "You are one of my best friends after all."

"Aww, thanks," he said.

"Bring it in," I said, hugging my husband and two best friends.


	7. Home Court

**Home Court**

***Riley's POV***

So, the first time I have to go to school since the incident after my party. Not too happy about that. It means that Maya will want to know why I'm grounded. Which will lead to embarrassment. Which will lead to Farkle fainting, which will draw attention to us, which will lead to more embarrassment. I can't win. I've been avoiding Maya since yesterday. I keep telling her to go away through the window because I'm grounded. I feel bad doing it though. She is my best friend after all. Also, I haven't seen Lucas since Saturday. It's going to be more embarrassing because of that.

***Lucas's POV***

I still didn't give the ring to Riley. When am I going to get to? The next thing that's coming up is Christmas. I guess I could give it to her then. I'm just not looking forward to going to school today. It's going to be so embarrassing. I didn't tell Maya about what happened for Riley's sake. Apparently I have a pretty good poker face. When I told her I didn't know why Riley was grounded, I lied right in her face. I even could've sworn I was blushing.

***Riley's POV***

So, here I am. At my locker. Lucas is nowhere in sight. Maya is walking toward me. I don't know what to do. I quickly closed my locker. I walked away, attempting to avoid Maya, pretending not to notice her.

"Riles!" she called. I pretended not to hear her. "Riles!" she called again, quickening her pace to catch up with me. At this point, I could see Lucas. If we had to explain it, we'd explain it together. "Riley!" I heard Maya call. I sped up to go toward Lucas.

"Help!" I whispered, gesturing toward Maya. "She'll want to know!"

"It's okay, I help you," he whispered back, confidently. I mouthed back a quick thank you before kissing him and turning around.

"Oh, hey, Maya," I said, casually.

"So, you finally notice me," she said. "Are you going deaf? I called you like four times!"

"I didn't hear you," I said, having to stop myself from tripping up by correcting her and saying it was three.

"Like I said before, are you going deaf?" she asked, again.

"No, I guess I just wasn't paying attention," I lied.

"Speaking of not paying attention," Maya began. "Why've you been ignoring me lately."

"Because I'm grounded, I told you that," I told her, still strong. But I knew what was coming. My heart started pounding, the seconds turned to hours waiting for her to ask the question that would put my dignity at stake.

"So, why are you grounded anyway?" she asked. And, there it was.

"Eh, it's not really important is it?" Lucas said, before I could answer.

"Well, kind of." Maya argued. "I want to know what my bad influencing made her do." She did have a point. Except her bad influencing had nothing to do with it. I almost laughed.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you, but not right now, in front of the entire school in the corridor," I told her.

"Oohoohoohoohoo, this should be good!" she said, rubbing her hands together. I sighed, blushing slightly.

***Maya's POV***

I need to know what Riley did! Maybe I'm not so bad a being a bad influence, after all. By the way Ranger Rick was acting, he knew something about it that I didn't. Maybe he had something to do with it. Oh, this was getting way too exciting for me and Riley knew it.

***Riley's POV***

Oh, great, lunch. That means Maya is going to want to know what I did. Here comes awkwardness!

"Hey, fellow troublemaker," Maya greeted me, smirking. I rolled my eyes. We sat down. "Okay, what'd you do?"

"Wait until Lucas gets here," I told her.

"Why, you need backup or something?" she asked.

"No, I honestly think it would be better if we both were here," I explained.

"Wait, don't tell me you're pregnant! You are not pregnant!" Maya nearly shouted.

"NO! Of course not! Now be quiet! If Missy heard you say that, she'll be calling me a slut!" I told Maya.

"Sorry," Maya said. Then I saw Lucas come over. Okay, this was it, the moment of truth.

***Maya's POV***

"Alright, spill it," I told Riley and Lucas.

"Fine," Riley said, turning to Lucas. "Can you start?"

"Alright, go, Huckleberry," I told him.

"No, you tell her," he argued back.

"Would someone just please tell me what happened?" I asked, again.

"Fine," Riley sighed. "I was in the shower." I smirked, this was good already.

"I went to her house to give her my birthday gift to her," Ranger Rick continued.

"I had forgotten he was coming over," Riley explained.

"I needed to use the bathroom," Lucas said.

"He walked in on me," Riley said.

"She jumped, startled and fell," Lucas continued.

"I hurt my ankle,"

"I had to help her up,"

"Dad came in and saw us," Riley sighed. "That's what happened. Satysfied?"

"Very." I told her. "Amused too." I smirked again.

"Whatever!" Riley said, obviously embarrassed.

"Sure, why don't you just explain what happened?" I asked.

"He won't listen," Riley told me.

"Of course he won't," I said. "As far as he's concerned, you two were in there... well you get the point." Riley and Lucas turned bright scarlett. I smirked again, I could tell by the look on Bucky's face what he was thinking about.

"Well, I'm grounded for two weeks because of it," Riley said.

"Unless I can help you get out of it," I said.

"I'm the one that's supposed to get us out of trouble," Riley told me. "You're the one that's supposed to get us into it."

"But I have a plan," I told her.

"Did _'dad'_ write me a note?" Riley asked. "You know that won't work."

"No, I'm going to make him listen to your story."

***Riley's POV***

Maya had a plan. It wouldn't take action until tomorrow. So I was stuck being grounded for another day. I sat in my room again, thinking about how this could possibly work. But Maya seemed pretty confident about it. I heard a knock at my window. I walked over and opened it to let Lucas in.

"What are you doing here? I'm not off the hook yet," I whispered.

"I know," Lucas said. "But I wanted to keep you company, I know you're bored up here."

"Yeah, but if Dad catches you up here, he's gonna kill you. Especially since you're the reason I'm grounded in the first place," I told him.

"Well, the only reason I came in, both then and now, was to give you this," he said, holding out a ring. It was siver with a small purple gem on it. "Will you promise to marry me someday?"

"Yes, of course," I told him. "I love you." Lucas slid the ring onto the fourth finger on my right hand.

"I love you, too," Lucas said, leaning in the window to kiss me.

"Come in and close the window," I said. "Before you freeze out the apartment."

"Sorry," he said. "I better go, anyway."

***Maya's POV***

I went to Riley's house after school, even though I wasn't supposed to, just to clear things up with her parents. Cory and Topanga were already home when I went in with Riley.

"What are you doing here?" Cory asked me. "Riley's grounded."

"I know that," I told him. "But she shouldn't be."

"Why not?" Topanga asked.

"Because she's innocent," I explained. "She didn't do anything wrong."

"But Lucas was-" I cut Cory off.

"Lucas was helping Riley," I told him.

"Yeah, 'helping' is totally a good word for what he was doing," Cory said.

"Do you know what he was doing?" I asked.

"Of course I know what-" I cut him off again.

"Did Riley _tell_ you what they were doing?" I asked.

"I don't need a description," Cory said, making a face.

"Did you give Riley a chance to explain?" I asked.

"No, but it was obvious what-" I cut him off once again.

"You charged her for a crime she did not commit," I said. "Everyone has a right to defend themselves. Topanga, as a lawyer, you should know this. If people just got sent to jail for being framed for doing something, for what could have been misunderstood, you wouldn't have a job."

"But-" she started.

"But nothing," I said. It's the same here. Riley needs a chance to defend herself. I'm her lawyer."

"Okay," Topanga agreed. "I'll be the judge. Ooh, that sounds cool, almost like I got a promotion!"

"Fine," Cory sighed.

***Riley's POV***

Mom took this whole court case idea way too seriously. She even started it with 'the case of Matthews versus Matthews, which was completely unnessecary. Then she invited Farkle over to be the Baliff and Lucas to be a witness. Dad, Maya, Lucas and I had to be sworn in by Farkle before this even got anywhere. Never invite a real lawyer to do a fake court case just to get out of being grounded. Also, we had to explain the whole thing to Farkle which took way too long because there was a lot of fainting involved.

"Prosecution, state your case," Mom said, almost too professionally.

"Riley invited Lucas to take a shower with her," Dad said.

"I object!" I said.

"So you're pleading not guilty?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, of course, why else would we be here?" I questioned.

"Prosecution, call your first witness," Mom called.

"I call Lucas Friar to the stand!" Dad exclaimed, standing up. Lucas stood up and went over to the kitchen table and sat down next to Mom. "Is it true that you were in the bathroom while Riley was in the shower?" he began.

"Yes, sir," Lucas replied.

"Did Riley know that you were going to be coming over?"

"Yes, sir," Lucas said, again.

"Okay," Dad said. "I rest my case."

"The defendant may call her first witness to the stand,"

"Okay, Ranger, stay there," Maya said, getting up.

"Why exactly were you in there?" Maya asked.

"I needed to use the bathroom," Lucas told her. Maya snickered, I shot her a look, way to act professional.

"Why were you in the house?" Maya asked.

"To give Riley a ring," Lucas said. Dad turned to Lucas.

"To give her what?" he asked.

"This ring," I said, holding up my hand, showing him the amethyst on my finger. "It's a promise ring."

"A what?!" Dad yelled.

"Order! Order in the court!" Mom shouted, smacking a wooden spoon off the table.

"So, Mr. Mc BoingBoing," Maya continued. "Could you explain why you had opened the shower curtain in the first place?"

"Because Riley fell," Lucas explained. "She was startled when I opened the door, and she jumped and slipped. I didn't know she was in there."

"_I_ rest _my_ case," Maya said, satysfied.

"The defendant is found... not guilty," Mom announced.

"Yes!" Maya and I shouted at the same time. "So I'm not grounded?" I asked.

"No," Mom said. "It was purely an accident."

"Good, now I won't be grounded for Christmas!" I said. Dad eyed Lucas, skeptically. I think he might've wished that he could erase Lucas's memory.

***Lucas's POV***

Later that night, I went back over to Riley's. I climbed up the fire escape and knocked on the window.

"Hey," Riley said, opening it.

"Hey," I replied, crawling inside and shutting the window behind me.

"Why'd you come over so late?" Riley asked.

"Got bored," I admitted.

"I'm glad that's all over with," Riley sighed.

"Yeah, me too," I replied.

"Accidents like that can be the worst," she said.

"I don't regret it," I told her. But definitely regretted saying that.

"You little!" Riley exclaimed. She was blushng, it was cute. I kissed her.

"You're beautiful," I told her.

"You should probably go, it's getting late," Riley told me.

"Okay, see you, love you" I said, even though I know the real reason was because she was embarrassed. I climbed back out the window and closed it behind me. I heard Riley scream into her pillow in excitement. I smirked. I love her so much.


	8. Girl Meets Rick Friar

**Girl Meets Rick Friar**

So, I've decided to write a short story on Riley and Lucas's son, Richard Farkle Friar. A few people have suggested things about Rick, and want more of him, so here is the beginning of Rick's life summed up in a few thousand words. I wouldn't exactly call this a Rucas one-shot, but it is relevant, so, here goes!

***Riley's POV***

Christmas is over an Lucas and I are headed home to Texas. Maya's coming with us for a week, so that's going to be exciting.

"Hey, Bucky!" Maya shouted. "Be a lamb and help me with my bag! Ha, no pun intended."

"Fine!" Lucas scowled, in reply. He and I were struggling to get all the baby stuff everyone had given us after they found out into the few bags we could take on the plane. Lucas walked over to help Maya with her stuff.

"You know, you're very much capable of doing this yourself," Lucas said.

"Yeah, but I'm lazy and you're too polite to say no. Win, win!" Maya argued. I finished loading the stuff into the cab.

"Wait, didn't you bring this all over here in the first place?" Lucas asked.

"Yes!" Maya grinned.

"Well, if you could handle them then, you should be able to handle them now," Lucas said, putting Maya's bags in the trunk of the cab.

"I could," she said. "If I wanted to." I rolled my eyes. The three of us all piled into the back seat of the taxi. "Aww, really, I have to sit by Ranger Rick?"

"Yes," Lucas said, grinning smugly. "Oh, how I love to torture you." The cab pulled out into the road leaving tire tracks in the fresh fallen, thin sheet of snow on the pavement.

"Stop being so childish," I said.

"I'll stop when she stops," Lucas told me.

"I'll stop when he stops," Maya said.

"I give up!" I scowled. Lucas smiled and leaned over to kiss me.

"Oh, please," Maya said. "Sitting right here!"

"Jealous?" Lucas asked. He leaned over and gave Maya a kiss on her cheek. "I love _you_, too." I had to force myself not to laugh.

"Eww!" Maya exclaimed. "Dude, you're married! And when did you turn into Farkle?!"

"I love you like a sister," Lucas told her.

"That's almost worse!" Maya said, frantically wiping her cheek with her sleeve. "Plus you probably have like, cow ticks or something."

"If he did, I probably would, now, too," I told her.

***Lucas's POV***

We got back to Texas pretty late. Maya fell asleep shortly after the plane took off, so that was the end of the insults. You'd think she'd grow out of it by the time she was 23, but no! I think she's gotten worse!

"Wake up," Riley said, nudging Maya.

"Ughhh," Maya groaned.

"Alright, get up!" Riley exclaimed, yanking Maya by the hand.

"I don't wanna!" Maya argued, not even opening her eyes. I was laughing at this point.

"The pilot can't wait for you to sleep," Riley told her. "Come on!"

"Make him wait!" Maya argued. I was almost in tears. Riley elbowed me in the ribs. I swear, Maya was only half concious, yet she was just as rebellious as ever.

I ended up having to carry her off the plane to the cab. She woke up part way there, which was the bad part.

"Hey, put me down, Hopalong!" Maya exclaimed.

"Fine," I said, letting Maya down.

"If you're gonna carry anyone, it should be her," Maya said, pointing at Riley.

"Thanks!" Riley agreed, and came closer, expectantly.

"Fine," I agreed, reluctantly, picking Riley up and carrying her the rest of the way to the cab.

***Riley's POV***

I was exhausted when we got back to the apartment. Lucas carried me inside because he wanted to, or maybe it was because I acted tired and whined until he did. He thinks I'm so cute.

"Hey," Lucas said, laying me down on the bed.

"Hey," I replied, flirtatiously, grinning up at him.

"Get a room," Maya scowled.

"This is our room," Lucas told her. "Why don't _you_ leave?" The look on Maya's face was hillarious. It was like a combination of shock, suspicion and amusment.

***Maya's POV***

I slept on the couch. Neither Riley or Lucas came out of the room at all for the rest of the night. it took mt forever to get to sleep I was wondering the entire time if Riley would get Rick to call me Aunt Maya like she calls Shawn her uncle. That would be an honour.

The next morning, when I woke up, Lucas was in the kitchen. I sat up and looked over.

"Rockin' the boxers, Ranger Rick," I said. Lucas looked at me skeptically.

"That's what I sleep in," he told me.

"You're not sleeping now, though, are you?" I asked.

"No, I suppose not," he replied. "Your point?"

"Go put some clothes on!" I told him. "You got company! If it were just Riley, you could do what you wanted, you could walk around naked for all I care! I just don't need to see you in your underwear!"

"Fine," he said, and went back in the bedroom to get dressed.

***Riley's POV***

When I came out of the bedroom, Maya was grinning. Like a really wide, goofy grin.

"What?" I asked.

"How's the mini Ranger?" she asked, still with the goofy grin.

"Okay, I guess," I said. "What's with the grin?"

"Ranger Rick is the father of little Rick, right?" Maya asked.

"Yeeaaaah..." I said. Maya narrowed her eyes slightly in an amused way.

"Oh, you child!" I scolded her, clueing in to what she meant. I blushed really red. Maya started giggling, then it turned to hysteric laughter. "Grow up, Maya!"

***Riley's POV***

It was July when Rick arrived. I had been reading a book at the time. Just getting to the good part when Little Ranger Rick decided it was time to come into the world.

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed to him. "Now of all times! I'm just getting to the good part!" I called Lucas and told him it was time. I remember him coming in, helping me to the car and going to the hospital, but the rest of it was a blurry mess.

***Lucas's POV***

I was scared. That's the one word to describe how I felt when my son was being born. I know it's like a joyful time, becoming a father and all that, but when Riley was in so much pain, I didn't know how else to feel. I mean, all I could think of was the worst. I was thinking about how some people die during child birth, how some people lose their kid during the birth. I was so stressed, with Riley screaming and all these thoughts running through my head while trying to comfort her, I threw up. After that, I left for a second to call Maya and Farkle and my parents and Riley's parents. It took a while but I managed to call everyone and Farkle was planning on geting everyone in his father's private helicopter.

***Maya's POV***

When Ranger Rick called, I knew what was going on. It was obvious. He was panting and he actually sounded sweaty. He had a real nervous tone to his voice too, so, even before he told me, I knew what was happening.

Farkle arrived in his helicopter a while later. I had met up with Cory, Topanga, Auggie and Lucas's mother at the landing pad near the hospital.

By the time we got there, Lucas's father had already arrived. We sat down. Lucas came out of the ward, his face pale and dripping with sweat.

"Maya," he managed to say, between shaky breaths. "Riley wants you here, now."

"Is he here?" I asked.

"Not yet," Lucas said. "Almost." I went into the room where Riley was laying. I went over to comfort her and she seemed very happy to see me. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be there, but the doctor didn't say anything, and when have I ever cared about doing something I'm not supposed to?

***Riley's POV***

The first moment I held my newborn son was at 3:56 pm on Friday, July 18th, 2025. It was miraculous. Richard Farkle Friar lay, peacefully sleeping in my arms. I kissed him on the forehead.

"Hey," I managed to whisper through tears of happiness. "Welcome to the world."

"Can I see my little man?" Lucas asked, still pale.

"Yeah," I told him, handing over Rick. He was crying, too. I watched as my parents, Lucas's parents, Auggie and Farkle gathered into the small room. Farkle smiled at me. Auggie looked a little bit bored, but was trying to see Rick at the same time.

"Can I see him?" Maya asked, and Lucas gently lay Rick in Maya's arms. She knelt down by the bed and began softly whispering to him.

***Maya's POV***

"That's your Aunt Maya," Riley quietly told Rick. I smiled, I knew she would call me his aunt. Now I knew how Shawn had felt when he'd first met Riley. This would definitely be a moment to remember for the rest of my life. Like Shwn, I would remember it, July 18, 3:56pm, 7lbs 2oz, 11 inches. It made sense to me now, what Shawn had said to me on my 14th birthday.

"Hey, little cowboy," I said, gently rocking the newborn. "You look just like your Daddy."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Lucas asked, skeptically.

"It's a good thing," I said. "If he wants to wear this." I pulled the tiny cowboy hat I'd been keeping for months, out of my bag. I carefully placed it on the sleeping baby's head.

***Riley's POV***

After everyone took turns holding Rick, the nurse brought him out to the nursery.

"Well, we won't have any trouble finding him," Lucas said.

"No, because he's Ranger Rick," I said. Then Lucas lay down with me and we fell asleep.

***Lucas's POV***

We brought Richard home a few days later and showed him his new room. Maya was going to stay with us for a while since she was already here. Plus, she'd be good to have around while I worked and Riley was still resting and recovering.

"You know, I can babysit him when you get a job, Riley," Maya suggested.

"Yeah, but remember in seventh grade you said something about 'ironing the babies', I don't need my newborn son ironed," Riley said. I laughed.

"Yes, and I haven't learned anything about child care since seventh grade," Maya said, sarcastically.

"Whatever," Riley said, closing the door to Rick's room.

***Maya's POV***

I slept on the couch again that night, the same place I'd slept seven months before. I didn't get much sleep, once again. I kept getting up to check on Rick. He was a very sound sleeper. I gazed down at him, he looked so content. If I hadn't asked Lucas out that time, he and Riley never would have gotten together, they would've just been staing at each other with foolish crushes on each other for the rest of their lives. Ranger Rick Jr. wouldn't be here now. I was pleased with myself. I had accomplished my goal.

***Riley's POV***

I was a mother. It was unbelievable. I kept saying it to myself over and over in my head. I wante to go out to Rick's room to see him again, but I could hear Maya out there and I think she was like, having a moment or something. So, I put my arm around an already sleeping Lucas and fell asleep as well.


	9. Hacking the Trip

**Hacking the Trip**

Before I start this, I'd like to thank all the people who've supported me since I started writing Fanfiction. I've only been writing this for not even ten months, and the feedback is incredible. Everyone has been so supporting of me and I thank you once again for that. Most people I go to school with aren't intrested in writing and don't understand why I enjoy it, but as fellow writers, I know you understand how amazing the feeling is when someone enjoys a piece you've written. I've been writing since I was in second grade, but it's never been apprieciated by my peers like this before. I'd like to give a shoutout to a review I recieved recently from a guest under the name of 'Angela'. It's the best review I've ever gotten and I was very touched by it. I thank you for this and once again thank the rest of you who have supported me and helped me improve my writing over these last ten months.

***Riley's POV***

"So, to continue the topic, the class is taking a four-day field trip to Washington DC," Dad finished. The class went up in a cheer. Shortly later, the bell rang to indicate the end of class. I stood up and walked out the door with Maya, Farkle and Lucas. The trip was scheduled to be from a Wednesday to Sunday, February 17-21 to be exact.

"Everyone coming back to my place to hang out?" I suggested.

"Yeah, sure," Lucas agreed.

"No problem," Maya added.

"Sure," said Farkle, and with that, we headed to the subway station.

***Maya's POV***

I walked in the door of Riley's apartment with her, Ranger Rick and Farkle. it was basically a typical day. I saw Auggie run by with Ava and Topanga was busy in the kitchen.

"Window," Riley said, and we all followed her to her room.

"So, Farkle, what's the news," I asked. Farkle had been eaves dropping on the teachers' lounge during luch after we'd overheard about the field trip when leaving class.

"Bad," Farkle annonunced. "Mr. Matthews is planning on putting Lucas and I in a hotel 2 doors down the road from yours."

"What?" Riley stammered. "When are we going to hang out? Why would he do this to us?" Lucas kissed her to kep her calm, it worked, Riley's expression melted into a look of serenity and love.

"That's why," Farkle said. "He's a father, he's afraid of boys."

"Wouldn't that make him afraid of himself?" I asked.

"No, he's trying to protect Riley. He can't protect Riley from himself," Farkle explained.

"How're we going to fix it?" Lucas asked. "I don't know if I can go that long without time with my favourite girl."

"Aww," Riley sighed, blushing. Lucas kissed her again.

"Oh, shut up, Ranger Rick," I said.

"Well, I have a plan," Farkle said, pulling a laptop out of his bag. "I found a way to hack the school network. If we hack it right before the trip and change the rooming plans, we'll be assigned to rooms right next to each other."

"Leave it to a Minkus to figure that out," I said.

"Stop teasing him, Maya," Riley scolded me.

"It me, it's what I do," I told her.

"It doesn't bother me, it's out of love," Farkle said, flirtatiously. I scoffed.

"Anyway, when can we hack it?" Lucas asked.

"Right before the trip," Farkle said. "We need to change it the second before it gets printed so nobody notices the changes. We also have to make sure that when we're being assigned our rooms, Mr. Matthews doesn't read out the names."

"Sounds good to me," I agreed.

"But, one problem," Riley said. "Dad's the teacher in charge of the trip. He'll _be _the one assigning the rooms, no doubt."

"But, I can distract him, and you could get another teacher to do it," Farkle suggested.

"Wow, you really have this all planned out, don't you," I said.

"I'll help cause a distraction," Lucas piped up.

"Yeah, you can start an illegal rodeo outside the white house, yee-haw!" I called. Riley rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we need to distraction plan," Riley said, and so, we got to work on Operation Hack 'N' Distraction. Riley's idea, not mine.

***Riley's POV***

The day of the trip came. We had run over the plan for the hack more than enough times. I could do it in my sleep. Literally, I had a dream about doing the plan. I stood in position outside the office, waiting, listening for someone to say they were going to print the rooming plan. A few minutes later, I heard my cue. I signaled Farkle, who had already tapped into the school network and just needed to change the plans on the text document. I watched as Farkle typed, then saved the document. The secretary hit the 'print' button, without editing anything, I sighed in relief. There was a good chance that this would work. I gave a thumbs up to my three friends. Phase one of the plan was complete.

Sitting on the bus was torture. Dad made me sit in the very front of the bus next to _him_. Maya was in the seat behind us and Farkle and Lucas were in the very back on the opposite side of the aisle. The bus ride took _forever_.

***Maya's POV***

We got to Washington at 11:00. It was time to start the second phase of the plan. As everyone got off the bus, Riley, Lucas and Farkle met up. The plan was, for Lucas to fake an injury, for Farkle to get Mr. Matthews and bring him to Lucas. Then, I would snatch the sheet of hotel arrangements while Riley found another teacher to give the plans to. Mr. Matthews wouldn't hear the arrangements because of Farkle and Lucas, and we were home free.

The four of us went over the plan one last time before it went into action. I watched as the secretary handed the folder with the hotel arrangements to Mr. Matthews. I saw Farkle and Lucas run to the other side of the crowd, Riley went to look for another teacher. I followed Mr. Matthews within distance until he stopped and was about to read out the arrangements.

"Wait, sir!" Farkle called, running back through the crowd as we'd rehearsed. "I think Lucas is hurt!"

"I'm coming!" he said, and began to follow Farkle to where Lucas was. I kept a low profile but kept close behind. I watched as Ranger Rick actually did a fairly good job faking an ankle injury, then carefully slid the folder out from under Mr. Matthews's arm.

"Ow!" Lucas said, so realistically, it almost stung. Mr. Matthews quickly pulled his hand away from Lucas's ankle. I went to find Riley to hand off the folder. She was fairly close by.

"Here," I said, giving it to her.

"Thanks," Riley quickly said, before running off toward a teacher I couldn't identify through the crowd.

***Riley's POV***

All was going as planned. Just a little more.

"Ms. Robinson!" I called, running up to the ginger-haired teacher.

"Yes, Riley," she replied.

"My father is helping an injured student and he told me to get you to read out the arrangements for the hotel sleeping plan," I told her.

"Oh, okay," she said and called attention to the students. I went back over to where Lucas was sitting on the damp grass. Maya had now knelt beside him as my father tried to help him with his 'ankle injury'.

"Does this hurt?" Dad asked, gently pressing on Lucas's ankle.

"A little," Lucas said.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked, casually walking over.

"Lucas hurt his ankle," Farkle told me.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I think," he said. I heard Ms. Robinson say the name of our hotel. I began listening, while still pretending to pay attention to the situation. She listed out the names of some students on the first floor. I didn't pay attention to them because I was waiting for my room number. Farkle had said our number was 232 and he'd transferred _Missy _(thank god) and Sarah out of the room next to it, 234.

"In room 232, Riley Matthews," she began, that was right. "Maya Hart." Right, good, but then what happened shocked me. "Lucas Friar and Farkle Minkus." In the same room. We were all in. The. Same. Room. Fortunately, Dad didn't hear. I looked at Farkle, surprised. He looked jus as shocked. I thought it must've been a mistake, but she didn't correct herself, she just went on to list the rest of the names.

"Let me see if we can get you to your feet," I suggested, helping Lucas by putting my arm around him and letting him support himself on my shoulder. Farkle helped him on his other side and he was careful not to move his ankle or step on it, to keep up the act. We managed to lift Lucas upright onto his 'good foot'. Dad didn't look too pleased that I was so close to Lucas.

"I'd better go read out the hotel arrangements," Dad said, confirming that he hadn't heard them.

"Ms. Robinson already did," I said. "You didn't hear?"

"No, I guess I was too busy, I didn't notice," he replied, then headed over to talk to Ms. Robinson.

***Maya's POV***

"Farkle, what did you do?!" I demanded, when we got to the hotel room.

"It was an accident, I swear," Farkle defended, putting his hands up in innocence.

"We're all in the same room!" I exclaimed.

"Maya, calm down!" Riley told me.

"Why should I?" I asked. "He put us all in the same room!"

"It's easy to mess up under pressure!" Riley said.

"Yeah, I though I put us in room 234!" Farkle said. I sighed.

"At least it's better than being halfway down the road," Lucas said.

"Shut up, Huckleberry," I said. After a while I began to calm down about the whole situation.

***Riley's POV***

I was looking forward to this. This was exciting. So much drama, so much adventure! What could be better?

"So which bed, Riles?" Lucas asked.

"This one," I said, pointing to the one next to the window.

"Okay, cool," Lucas agreed, sitting down on the bed then standing up and flopping down on it on his stomach comedically, as if to test it. "I like it."

"Okay, what happened to the whole girls in one bed guys in the other plan?" Maya asked.

"That was never the plan," Lucas said. I was liking this. I was liking this very much.

"I'm _not _sharing a bed with Farkle," Maya argued.

"But we're married," Farkle said.

"We're not married!" Maya said.

"But I gave you a ring, and we were a bride and groom," Farkle said.

"You mean the same ring that your Mom made me give back a few days later," Maya said.

"Yeah," Farkle said.

"Exactly, we're not married, I ain't sleepin' with you," Maya said, satysfied. "Get me a cot or something."

"You can have the bed, I'll take the cot," Farkle said.

"No, because then you'll just get in bed with me after I'm asleep," Maya said.

"He could get in the cot with you too," I told her.

"Don't give him ideas," Maya said.

"Face it, you and Farkle are going to end up in the same bed anyway, why go through the trouble of getting a cot?" I asked. Maya was flushed. Farkle looked excited. Lucas was amused with a goofy but cute look on his face. "I rest my case."

***Lucas's POV***

After our tour of the White House, everyone went back to their hotel rooms. Maya still wasn't too pleased about having to share her bed with Farkle and claimed that he did it on purpose just so he _could___sleep with her, but I don't think he would do that. Riley had gone into the bathroom to change, Maya was clinging to the edge of her bed, trying to stay as far away fro Farkle as possible. I swaer she was only half on the bed and she looked like she could fall off at any second.

"Okay, I'm ready for bed," Riley announced, coming out of the bathroom. Then, slightly startled, Maya did fall of the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yep," Maya sighed, standing up and getting back in bed. Farkle looked at her flirtatiously, Maya pretended to gag. I sat up and looked over to make sure she was okay, then I looked to Riley. She came over, dramatically and lay across my lap. She leaned back on my arm as if we were dancing and I had dipped her. I gave her a kiss before lifting her off my lap and laying her down beside me. I lay back down and rolled over to go to sleep. Then there was a knock at the door.

***Riley's POV***

I got up and went over to open the door. Dad stood up outside it and he looked suspicious.

"Hey, Dad," I said. I heard a rummaging that I assumed was Lucas and Farkle hiding under the covers of the beds.

"Riley, you need to explain something," he told me.

"What do I need to explain?" I asked.

"I went to the hotel room that Lucas and Farkle were supposed to be assigned to, but when I opened the door, Missy Bradford answered the door and told me that she and Sarah were assigned that room. Do you know where the boys are?" he asked.

"No, why would you think that?" I asked, in reply.

"Because Lucas is your boyfriend," he said, and shuddered. He pushed past me and into the room, where I realized that hiding under bed covers is not a good idea and totally obvious. Dad lifted the blankets from my bed off of Lucas. "YOU! GET OUT NOW!" he yelled. And that's how we got sent home from our field trip early.


	10. The Matthews Family Reunion

**The Matthews Family Reunion**

***Riley's POV***

It was just after my 16th birthday and my family was having a reunion to celebrate the new year. But adult relatives tended to be really boring.

"So, can you please come to my family reunion?" I asked Maya over the phone, for the third time. "It's going to be so boring!"

"And that's exactly why I don't want to come," Maya said.

"Please!" I begged her some more.

"No! Actually, wait!" she started, excitedly. "Josh is going to be there! Right?!"

"Yeah, I guess," I said, with a smirk. I could practically see Maya's grin through the phone.

"Forget what I said before, I'm in!" she exclaimed, gleefully. I rolled my eyes.

"See you then," I replied.

"Bye," Maya said. We hung up. I could hear a knock at the door. Being the only person home, with Mom and Dad gone shopping for the reunion and Auggie over at Dewey's house, I went to answer it. Outside my apartment door, dressed as a hermit, was none other than my uncle Eric 'Plays with Squirrels' Matthews.

"Uncle Eric!" I exclaimed. Hugging my strange, but lovable uncle.

"Niche!" he exclaimed back, still not knowing the difference.

"What are you doing here, the reunion's not until tomorrow," I said, backing away and noticing that his still-sticky red lollipop was now stuck to my shirt. I quickly pulled it off.

"It isn't?" he asked, tucking the candy back under his fake beard.

"No," I replied.

"Oh, well, the people of St. Upid Town will have to do without their Mayor for longer than expected," he said

"You got re-elected?" I asked.

"No," he replied. "All the other potential candidates were killed in a landslide." I rolled my eyes.

"So, where's Cory?" Eric asked, glancing around the apartment.

"Not home, out shopping," I replied.

"Ahh," he said, sitting on the couch, nodding in comprehension and resting his gnarled staff on the tips of his toes. I heard a buzz from the speaker box.

"Lucas," I heard my boyfriend say his name.

"Come on up!" I said into the box, after pressing the button.

"Who's that?" Eric asked.

"My boyfriend," I told him, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"I was a boyfriend once, actually, too many times to remember, " he said. "I dated so many girls, I lost track after 63."

"Okay, then," I said, and turned back to the door in discomfort, waiting for Lucas to come up so we could go out.

***Lucas's POV***

I sprinted up the stairs to Riley's apartment door, Number 26. I knew she was alone, so I could bring her a rose without _someone_ (*cough* Mr. Matthews) overreacting. I knocked on the door. It opened.

"Hey, I brought you-" I started, but stopped when I realized, it wasn't Riley who'd answered the door. It was a hairy man who I knew as Riley's uncle, Eric. Now, here I was, frozen, offering a rose to Riley's uncle. Fortunately, he thought nothing of it and, although _I _was scarlett, turned around to shout out behind him.

"Riley! Your boyfriend's here!" he called.

"I forgot something," Riley said, blushing cutely as she walked around the corner. I smiled at her. When she came over I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her behind the ear, making her giggle.

"Aww, you two are so cute," Eric said, making both of us blush once again, in embarrassment.

"We should probably go," Riley said.

"Yeah," I agreed. With that, we left the apartment.

***Riley's POV***

When we got to Mom's bakery, I saw Katy serving Darby and Yogi, who were out for their fourth anniversary. This I only knew about because they hadn't stopped talking about it in class for the past _two weeks_. That was, before Christmas holidays started, anyway. We found a table and sat down.

"So, family reunion, huh?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," I replied. "We're having it here, since, well, one: the apartment's too small and two: my mom owns the place and it's free."

"Cool," he said. "Mind if I drop in to keep you company?"

"No, but it might be a little awkward," I told him.

"That's alright," Lucas said. "We _are_ awkward."

***Cory's POV***

Getting ready for the reunion was a complete hassle. Topanga was worried because _both _of her parents were going to be there and she couldn't remember if they'd even _spoken_ since Shawn and I tried to get them back together back in college. Also, since Riley invited Maya, and Josh was going to be there, unless Maya had matured a lot since the last incident, that couldn't possibly end well. And, then there's Shawn. I invited him because he's my best friend. But, I think it's going to be awkward being around our big family, when all he's got left is his older half-brother, Jack.

After about nine hours of preparation, we finally got it done. Shawn was going to come with my parents and Josh, since he was staying back in Philly for the holidays. Josh went back as well because he didn't want to spend Christmas in a dorm.

The next morning, Topanga and I went to the bakery early to double check the preparations. I had the brilliant idea of charging our guests regular price for our bakery goods, but Topanga insisted on hiring catering. But, seriously, she'd rather spend money on food when we could be _making_ money. How does _that _make sense?

"Oooh, _fancy_," Maya remarked, sarcastically on the lack of decorations as she and Riley walked in.

"What did you expect?" I asked, looking at the neatly set tables with silver candles in the center of each.

"I don't know," she replied.

***Riley's POV***

It was getting late and, still, nobody had showed up. It was starting to snow, and I was getting a little worried. Then Eric walked in in his St. Upid getup, shaking the snow out of his fake beard and hair.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Dad asked.

"Because I don't own a parka, and this is the warmest thing I have," he replied.

"Why _don't_ you own a winter coat?" Dad asked his older brother, skeptically.

"Because the people of St. Upid Town are very based on tradition and buying winter coats is not tradition for them. _This_ is their traditional clothing," he explained, gesturing toward his outfit. With that, he went into the bathroom to change out of his St. Upid clothes.

A few minutes later, Grandma and Grandpa came through the door with Josh and Shawn. Dad was turned away from the door so he didn't notice them come in.

"It's quite a nasty one out there, isn't it?" Shawn asked. Dad turned around as fast as he possibly could.

"SHAWNY!" he shouted, running over to give Shawn a hug and almost tackling him to the ground.

"Boing!" Maya called, and went over to, once again, flirt with my uncle Josh.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" I said, walking over, and apparently being the most sophisticated person in the room, considering Mom had gone with Auggie to pick up Ava who he'd insisted on inviting.

"Riley," Both my grandparents said as I I hugged them. I then turned back to Maya who was hugging Josh and refused to let go.

***Maya's POV***

"I'm older now," I said to Josh, after I let go of the embrace I had forced him into.

"There's still a three year age difference, Maya," he said.

"That isn't that much," I said, more maturely than usual.

"I suppose not," he said. I grinned. "But.."

"But what?" I asked.

"But you're my niece's best friend," he said.

"Why does that matter, I'm not your niece," I replied.

"It just doesn't seem right," he said.

"Do you like me?" I asked.

"I like you, but-," he started, before I cut him off.

"But nothing, you're just making up excuses, if you like me, you like me, and you won't mind if I do this. With that, before he could say anything, I kissed him. Just like that. I'd been waiting two and a half years to do that, and I caught him in just the right moment. I could feel everyone staring. Riley, Cory, Alan, Amy, Eric, who'd just come out of the bathroom, and now Topanga, Auggie and Ava, who'd just walked in through the door. Everything turned silent.

***Riley's POV***

I wasn't sure what was happening. I wasn't sure what to do. My best friend had kissed my uncle and it seemed as though time had stopped. After several moments of silence, Maya finally decided to break it. Without a blush, she managed to speak straight to Josh.

"So, what'd you think?" Maya asked.

"I-I'm s-surprised," he managed, a shocked look on his face. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because I like you, and you just admitted that you liked me, and that's what people who like each other do, right?" she asked.

"I guess," he replied. "But I don't like you in that way. I mean, you're cool to hang out with and obviously a really good friend to Riley and apparently a good kisser," he started, making Maya smile and himself blush. "But I'm sorry, I can't date you. But, as a friend, may I have this dance?"

"Okay," Maya agreed, taking Josh's hand into her own and dancing to the somewhat slow music that I only now realized was playing.

A while later, once the intensity levels lowered, and everyone started their own conversations among themselves, others began to show up. Grandma and Grandpa Lawrence showed up and went to catch up with Mom. Then spoke to each other for the first time in I don't know how long. Then Aunt Morgan came in, brushing the snow off her scarf before coming over to give me a hug.

"Riley," she said.

"Aunt Morgan!" I exclaimed. I love Aunt Morgan because she always tells me embarrassing stories about Dad when he was a teenager.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good," I replied.

"Happy belated birthday," she said.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Well, I'm going to go catch up with my brothers, I'll come back and talk to you later," she told me.

"Okay," I agreed. Maya came over. "Did you have fun dancing?"

"Yeah, but I guess that's the end of my fantasy," she sighed.

"Dungeon of sadness?" I asked.

"Right next to the ballerinas," Maya confirmed.

"Guess you'll have to move on," I told her.

"Yeah, but to who?" she asked.

"I don't know, Farkle?" I offered, teasingly.

"Shut up," she said, giving me a light shove. I smirked. We stood there for a while, leaning against a booth, unsure of what to do next. Aunt Nebula came in eventually and sat with Mom, Grandma Rhiannon and Grandpa Jedediah. Then Lucas walked in, who, shockingly enough, I forgot was planning on coming. Farkle walked in behind him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," I replied.

"Farkle, Ranger Rick," Maya greeted them, with a slight nod. Lucas took me into an embrace and pressed his lips against mine in a short yet passionate kiss.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

"Okay," I replied, blushing slightly. Farkle leaned against the booth next to Maya, taking my spot as I danced with Lucas. He stood there for a minute, not doing anything and seemingly staring off into space, deep in though as Maya was doing. But then, I noticed, as Lucas dipped me, he held his hand out to Maya to dance. Maya turned to look at him, then looked down at his hand. Farkle immediately thought she was declining his offer and let his hand drop to his side. Then Maya surprised me by taking Farkle's hand from his side, with obvious hesitation, and turned to face him. Farkle looked up in surprise. He then took Maya's other hand and they began a slow waltze without saying a word.

With that, Lucas pulled me closer and looked into my eyes before kissing me and whispering "I love you," against my lips.


	11. Author's Note

That concludes that story! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for all the positive feedback, I really appreciate it. Also, feel free to leave a review, but, please, no hate!

Thanks for reading!

-Teddiursa48


End file.
